


27 Somethings

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, Spanking, brief aftercare scene, cum play a little, d/s dynamics, dan goes into subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: based off a prompt i received on tumblr where dan and phil joke about dan getting spanked for his birthday, but they accidentally find out that they have a spanking kink





	27 Somethings

**Author's Note:**

> happy bday dan ily and appreciate you

When Dan wakes up, it’s with Phil sitting on his chest, singing “Happy Birthday” slightly out of tune. Dan groans, but he’s smiling lazily, craning his head up and puckering his lips to kiss Phil. Phil meets him in the middle, still humming as their lips connect. 

“What time is it?” Dan asks, eyes still closed. 

“Almost noon. But I’ve ordered room service and we’re gonna have breakfast in bed and it’s gonna be a good start to the day, I promise,” Phil says, smiling down fondly at a sleepy Dan.  

Dan’s eyes peek open. 

“You do realise that we have two shows today, right?” Dan’s smiling back at Phil, chest fluttery and warm. Even after all these years of knowing Phil, he still finds himself falling in love with him.  

Phil pouts, but nods anyways, moving back in to kiss Dan on the lips. Dan’s morning wood still hasn’t gone down all the way yet, especially since Phil literally straddled him not even five minutes ago. Dan deepens the kiss, hands moving from under the duvet to caress Phil’s cheeks. Phil shifts his body down so that his hips align with Dan’s, and he slowly grinds down, making Dan moan into their kiss.  

“You wanna continue our tradition of birthday morning blowjobs?” Dan asks breathlessly. Phil just smirks and slides under the duvet with Dan, mouth trailing down Dan’s chest, past his bellybutton, and under Dan’s boxers.  

Guess that answers that question. 

 -

After both of the shows, Phil’s exhausted and Dan’s full of energy. He’s always like this after they perform; the screaming and excitement from the audience paired with his own adrenaline makes it hard for him to _not_ feel energised. Phil loves Dan especially after shows because of this - and because Dan’s sweaty and fucking glowing and likes using up his energy in other ways like fucking Phil until he feels like jelly, so Phil doesn’t complain at all.   

They’re back in their hotel room before they know it. Their day was filled with birthday activities from the crew, and a few stolen kisses and cuddles and blowjobs from Phil. Dan’s so happy that his smile brightens every room he walks in, and Phil is more than happy to call Dan the ball of sunshine for the day.  

Phil has just gotten out of his shower, towel loosely around his waist as he brushed his teeth in the bathroom. Dan’s next to him, stripping his clothes so that he can get in the shower. 

“Thank you for an amazing day, by the way,” Dan grins, moving to peck Phil’s cheek. Phil feigns disgust, but smiles around his toothbrush. He spits out his toothpaste.

“Of course. You deserve good things. Also you’re getting old, so I thought I’d ease you in to the world of oldness,” Phil gives Dan a toothy smile. He catches Dan rolling his eyes before watching him step into the shower. 

- 

When Dan gets out of the shower, Phil’s in his boxers, back resting on the headboard, glasses on and eyes glued to his laptop.  

“Pay attention to me,” Dan whines, stepping into the room with just a towel. Phil licks his lips as he takes in the view; Dan’s curly hair is dripping, his face and chest flushed red from the heat of the water, towel sitting low on his hips and showing that delicious happy trail that Phil loves running his lips over. 

“Your birthday is almost up, I don’t need to anymore,” Phil jokes, eyes turning back to his laptop before he can get too distracted again. 

“Please,” Dan pouts, sitting on the bed next to Phil’s legs. 

“I’m all birthday’d out, Dan.” 

“That’s not fair, it’s not even your birthday. You should be showering me in all of the traditional birthday things like 27 candles on a cake or 27 presents or something.” 

Phil snorts, “Or 27 spankings.” 

Dan freezes. He looks over to Phil, a soft smile on his lips and eyes scanning whatever web page he is on, obviously not noticing what he said. Dan laughs nervously.

 “Yeah… That’s ridiculous,” Dan’s voice crack and his face flushes a darker red. 

“Knowing you, I bet you’d actually like it,” Phil’s still not looking at Dan, laughing to himself at the thought of Dan being into it. There’s a long stretch of silence between them before Phil notices Dan hasn’t spoken, or moved.  

“Dan? I was joking. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings,” Phil says, closing his laptop and moving in to hug Dan. 

“No, of course you were joking. It’s just…” 

Dan grabs Phil’s hand and guides it over his growing cock. 

“Oh,” Phil says, squeezing his hand lightly over Dan’s outline. It makes Dan let out a light groan. “You’re actually into spanking?”

Dan nods, biting his lips and avoiding eye contact with Phil. Though it’s quite difficult when Phil’s inches away and his hand is literally on his dick right now.  

“Well, you’re the birthday boy. I guess I have to do whatever you want,” Phil smirks, voice getting deep and smug. Dan would hate it if they were doing anything else, but god he’s so fucking turned on right now. 

Phil moves to lay back on the headboard, patting his lap. 

“Lay across my lap, baby.” 

_Fuck._  

Dan does exactly that, crawling slowly over to Phil. He’s shivering with anticipation when he settles across Phil’s lap. He feels Phil’s hand run over his ass through the towel lightly, and he can feel Phil’s cock growing under him. He sucks in a breath when Phil’s hand takes the end of the towel and slowly drags it up, revealing Dan’s pale, plump ass.  

Not being able to stop himself, Phil takes as much as he can in one hand and squeezes, loving the way Dan’s perky ass fits in his hand. He feels his mouth waters as he takes in the gorgeous expanse of skin, and something in him tells him that it would look much prettier with his hand prints all over it. 

 “God, I fucking love your ass,” Phil moans, letting go of Dan’s ass and watching it jiggle back into place. Dan squirms in Phil’s lap and pushes his hips upwards, silently telling Phil to get the fuck on with it. 

 “If you love it so much, then do something about it,” Dan whines, rubbing his cock into Phil’s thigh. Phil can feel how hard Dan is, how desperate he is, due to the precum leaking from his tip and making it a lot easier to move his hips against Phil’s thigh. 

 “You get 27 spanks. Count them. Understand?” 

 Phil gets a moan in response. He smirks, “Good.”

 With that, Phil raises his hand and brings it down to Dan’s ass, smacking it hard. Dan nearly comes on the spot, the noise leaving his lips something like Dan yelling the word ‘one.’ 

 “You really like this, don’t you?” Phil asks curiously. It spurs him on, bringing his hand down harder. 

 “ _Fuck_ , two!” Dan groans, his cock throbbing underneath him. He wants to desperately wrap his hand around himself, but Phil’s in the middle of spanking him and he’s starting to feel like this is much better. 

 Phil continues to spank Dan, and Dan continues to count, until Dan’s ass is red and covered in Phil’s handprints, just like Phil wanted it to be. He alternates between softly slapping Dan to slapping _hard,_ surprising Dan every time. He feels a surge of power every time Dan lets out a moan. 

 When Phil makes it to 27, Dan’s at the very edge of coming. His eyes are glassed over and he’s begging quietly to come, his hips thrusting against Phil’s thigh, but it’s not nearly enough for him. 

 “You make such a pretty picture,” Phil says, hand massaging Dan’s ass to soothe it. As soon as he gets Dan flipped over, Dan’s hand is wrapping around himself, gripping tightly and fucking into his hand uncontrollably. It’s the hottest thing Phil’s ever seen. 

 Phil moves to straddle Dan’s chest, pushing his cock into Dan’s mouth. Dan sucks harshly and his hand speeds up and suddenly their both coming hard. Dan collects Phil’s come in his mouth, not yet swallowing, while he shoots cum all over his chest. 

 When they’re finished, Phil rolls off of Dan and pushes the matted hair off his forehead. 

 “Open,” Phil says tiredly. Dan complies, opening his mouth and showing Phil the come he collected. 

 “Very good,” Phil praises, “Now swallow.”

 Dan swallows Phil’s come and opens his mouth back up again. Phil feels so fucking lucky. 

 “You’re such a good boy, Dan. You know that, right? You made me feel so good and I got to give you what you were craving for because it’s your birthday and you’ve been so good all day. I love you so much,” Phil says after Dan cuddles into Phil’s chest. He’s always like this when they do power play scenes, and this time is no different. Phil can’t believe they never tried spanking until now. 

 “Love you, Phil,” Dan says lazily, “Thank you for a good day.”

 “I love you, too. Now don’t fall asleep yet. I need to put something on your ass to keep it from bruising,” Phil says. He pushes himself from Dan and moves towards his suitcase. 

 Dan lifts his head from the pillow, “Do you even have anything?”

 “You’re asking me, the king of skincare, if I have anything to soothe irritated skin? I thought you knew me, Howell,” Phil laughs, digging into his bag fishing out the lotion he was looking for. “Lay on your tummy,” He says in a soft voice. 

 “This is a funny way to end my birthday,” Dan snorts, “You’re literally giving me a butt massage.”

Phil smirks, “You love me.” 

“Unfortunately.”


End file.
